If I wanted you, I would have you
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: It's the first night of their last year at Hogwarts and Hermione needs find an answer. This is femeslash HermionMinerva and ignores HBP. Let me know is I should start the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years…could it really be? Hermione could not believe it. Time flies, people say, when you're having fun and she guessed they were right. She had definitely had fun during her time at Hogwarts. Where had the time gone? It was their last year in school; this was the last sorting ceremony that she would attend. She was getting melancholy. God she still had a year left and she was already missing the place. Hermione took in as much detail as she could. She wanted it burned into her memory, like all her other memories of the school never to be forgotten.

The Great Hall was beautiful. The staff had really outdone themselves. The ceiling was reflecting the night sky as was the norm. But tonight you could almost imagine that the night sky and the stars had agreed to put on a show for them. The sky was darker than usual making a beautiful back drop for the stars, which seem to be trying to outshine each other.

"Attention pleases everyone. We'll be starting shortly."

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. She could recognize that voice anywhere it's owner was part of the Hogwarts family and like the castle itself, her image would be forever burned upon her memory.

"Hermione, you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You kind of spaced out, for a moment."

Harry was looking at her like she lost her mind. She could feel it. Just like she could feel be worried glances passing between him and Ron. Well so much for quite introspection.

"I was just trying to take it all in." She gestured toward the Hall. "It's beautiful."

But she was no longer paying any attention at all to the enchanted ceiling. Instead her eyes had landed on the Deputy Headmistress. Yes, she thought, beautiful was the only word that did Minerva McGonagall any justice.

"Yeah I guess." Harry just looked at Ron.

"Come on guys. It's our last year; you're not going to spend it looking at the ceiling are you? We got to live it up!"

Hermione smiled at her friends, before looking back at the head table. Ron definitely had the right idea. She was going to make the best of her remaining time at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking the first years to the Gryffindor Tower was not Hermione's idea of celebrating the start of term. It was however a prefect's duty and would soon be over. Then she would be able to celebrate the start of her last year at Hogwarts properly.

Ron sat down heavily on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room, the first years were finally in and they could rest. Hermione smiled at him she knew how much he hated this part of the job. She couldn't contemplate him for too long, she had no time to waste. She made her way to the girl's dormitory and quickly looked through her trunk, she needed to change.

She could never accomplish to look like anything other than a student in her robes. She definitely needed to change. She managed to find something suitable and was running down the stair of the girl's dormitory towards the common-room portrait only ten minutes after having rushed upstairs.

"You can't be serious Hermione. Don't you just want to go to bed?" Ron called after her.

"It's tradition, Ron."

"It's not like you talk about anything official. Just don't go."

"You're right I'll stay and sleep, you could go."

"Ah, no thanks."

Hermione smiled at him, "Thought not, one of us has to go. I got to run, she's expecting me and am already late." With one last smile, she was gone.

Making her way towards the Deputy Headmistress' office Hermione couldn't help but smile. She wasn't really lying to Ron, she didn't have to go but she wanted to. It had started as an open invitation to tea from their head of house to both prefects. Tea once a month to keep Professor McGonagall informed of what was going on with her Gryffindors as she called them. Ron however didn't like the thought of having to seat through tea with Professor McGonagall. Hermione of course had made his excuses to Professor McGonagall the first few times, after the fist three meetings McGonagall had stop expecting Ron.

Hermione soon found that she much preferred it that way. Within three visits she had become accustom to have the Deputy Headmistress' attention all to herself.

The Deputy Headmistress…just thinking about her brought a silly grin to Hermione's face. Live it up, Ron had said at dinner and she would start tonight.

Minerva, Minerva, Minerva.


	3. Chapter 3

The big solid-wood doors were a welcomed sight Hermione's smile grew wider. She was on the other side of the door, waiting for her. _Ok, Hermione time to stop fantasizing_. Instead she felt her heart speed up, pumping harder with each breath she took._ Clam down! You're acting like a little girl with a crush._

Well wasn't that what this was a silly crush? No, it was so much more than that. Hermione might be young, she might be inexperience but she knew this was something bigger, stronger than anything she ever thought was possible. Was it love? She didn't know but she definitely wanted to find out. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Good evening Miss Ganger."

"Professor."

Minerva made her way past the huge desk, through the door that led to her private rooms. Hermione followed her closely.

"Seat down Hermione, tea should be here shortly." Minerva had barely finished her sentence when a teapot, two cups, and platter of sweets appeared on the table.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they slowly drank their tea. It was the usual start of term conversation. How were Ron and Harry? Had all the first years settled in? On and on, not that Hermione minded. She was seating next to her wonderful professor, on a love seat in the privacy of her rooms. And it was all getting to be too much.

Had anyone seen her, they would have thought she was drinking fire whiskey instead of tea. She was drunk, yes she was. The proximity of the beautiful women next to her was fogging her mind. And in such a state could any one have blamed her for listening to the crazy thought running through her mind.

_Live it up. Come on Hermione, you Know you want to. You're not just her student; she doesn't treat you like them. Live it up._

She reached her hand to Minerva's hair and slowly pulled it loose. It was a move that effectively brought the conversation Minerva was having almost by herself to an end. Then she was kissing her, at first their lips were barely touching. Hermione entangled her hands in Minerva's hair and increased the pressure.

Minerva couldn't help her response, and she opened her mouth to let her star pupil explore her mouth. Hermione was more than surprised when she felt Minerva's response but quickly got over it and deepened the kiss. Hermione was in heaven no one could convince her now that this wasn't meant to be.

Minerva eased out of their kiss slowly; she really didn't want to stop. Really how could something that good be wrong? No, she had to stop it. This could easily be her biggest error in judgment. And she had to fix it right now any way she could.

"Hermione." All Hermione could do was try to kiss her again.

"Miss Ganger…" There it was the stern voice so familiar to all Transfiguration students. It wasn't the sweet voice that had exhaled her name only moment ago, no this Minerva was all business.

"So you're as hard on yourself as on everyone else." Hermione wasn't going to make it easy for Minerva.

Minerva began to panic. Hermione was too close. She had to put a stop to it right now and she only knew of one way to drive a teenager away, rejection. "I'm not being hard on anyone Miss Ganger it's a simple fact. If I wanted you, I would have you. But seeing that I don't…"

"You don't?" The humor in Hermione's voice sent a shiver down Minerva's spine. Hermione leaned into Minerva once more as if to kiss her and watched with delight as her beloved professor closed her eyes and slight parted her lips. Her smile appeared on her face.

"Hermione?" There it was again a voice full of passion, and wanting. Instead of kissing her lips, Hermione gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Surprised Minerva opened her eyes, to watch Hermione get up.

"Goodnight Minerva." She watched in amazement as the lips of her very kissable student, uttered her name with such reverence. Hermione was already making her way to the door.

"Goodnight Hermione." Was all Minerva could manage to say. Hermione turn and smiled at her lovely professor before walking out the door.

Hermione's smile only grew wider as she made her way back to her dormitory. She finally had her answer, it was love and it was mutual.


End file.
